


Tattoos Of A Lifetime

by cpt_winniethepooh



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo fills [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mixed Media, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/pseuds/cpt_winniethepooh
Summary: Bucky decided to get tattoos for several reasons: he wanted to show that he was fully in control of his body (fuck you, HYDRA) while ensuring that his memories and his identity would need to be cut off with his skin next time (FUCK YOU, HYDRA; not that there would be a next time. Never again). He also wanted to showcase that he and Steve belonged to each other, and nobody could take that away, and also wanted to display Steve’s art on himself, because he was a sappy old man in love and because he could.So when Tony discovered an ink that could withstand the superserum, he decided to mark his skin up but not with scars this time.A Bucky Barnes Bingo mixed media fill for the prompt 'tattoo'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Tattoos Of A Lifetime

Bucky decided to get tattoos for several reasons: he wanted to show that he was fully in control of his body (fuck you, HYDRA) while ensuring that his memories and his identity would need to be cut off with his skin next time (FUCK YOU, HYDRA; not that there would be a next time. Never again). He also wanted to showcase that he and Steve belonged to each other, and nobody could take that away, and also wanted to display Steve’s art on himself, because he was a sappy old man in love and because he could.

So when Tony discovered an ink that could withstand the superserum, he decided to mark his skin up but not with scars this time. 

He got a wolf, half-realistic, half-made up of geometric shapes to represent his years as a Howling Commando, his link to Wakanda, and how he put himself back together after everything, on his ribs and abdomen. Over his heart, he got a pair of dog-tags, one with his own details and one with Steve’s, because that’s where they belonged. On the other side of his chest, close to his right shoulder, he got a tree of life with rainbow colors: he believed in revival, in thriving despite hardships, and he wanted a touch of his queer identity to be shown too in the colors.

Over his right shoulder, paralell to the red star on his metal arm, he got Steve’s shield. Underneath that ran an arrow with a compass, because he’d always find his way back to Steve, no matter what. 

On the outside of his lower arm ran the Brooklyn city highlight that Bucky remembered from before everything, from the docks where he and Steve used to meet up around dusk. On the inside he had “Til the end of the line” in Steve’s handwriting, and then, on his wrist, “won’t forget” - because he wouldn’t, never again. 

He had a small star on the skin between his thumb and pointing finger, and when he and Steve got married, a black line around his ring finger to match Steve’s.  
And when he joined the Avengers, the large, stylistic A fit perfectly over his elbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first visual media edit! Images are from pixabay and unsplash; please be kind, I did it all on my laptop with a touchpad and basically zero knowledge.


End file.
